deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Peach vs Parasoul
Princess Peach vs Parasoul is a What-If Death Battle and the Season Finale for Gliscor Fan. Description Super Mario vs Skullgirls! Which Umbrella-fighting princess will take the others kingdom in a fight to the death? Interlude Wiz: Some Princesses are at the top of the strongest women in history. Boomstick: Most of them fight for whoever their lovers are, but not these guys. Wiz: These Princesses fight for their kingdoms, and are pretty damn good at it. Boomstick: And they fight with Umbrellas. Umbrella’s, man. Wiz: Like Parasoul, the commander of the Black Egrets. Boomstick: Or Princess Peach, Princess of the Mushroom kingdom. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win… a death battle. Princess Peach Wiz: Peach, being the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, spends most of her time baking cakes or getting kidnapped. Boomstick: Despite the fact that the castle is surrounded with some very tight security. Wiz: While Peach is an athletic person and capable of playing several sports… There are only a few weapons she actually brings into battle. Boomstick: A Tennis Racket, a Golf Club, a Frying Pan, and Turnips. Good to know that every woman can just pull food out of the ground whenever she wants. Wiz: While also carrying Perry the Parasol, an Umbrella that can transform into several forms of transportation or even a weapon in the form of a laser. Boomstick: She can also attack with her ass. Heh. Wiz: … Yes, but that’s about the limit of her physical potential. Boomstick: She has a kick powerful enough to send Bowser himself flying through the air. Wiz: … and that. There’s also that. But the rest of her power comes from the Vibe Specter, which allows her to heal herself, summon sheep from the sky, or make her invincible and destroy anything she touches. Boomstick: That’s… kind of broken. Wiz: However, this does have a time limit, once the vibe gauge drains, Peach is left with no vibe energy. Boomstick: That’s not the only thing that’ll leave her with no energy. Wiz: Despite all of this, Peach may have saved Mario from Bowser solo, but she still lacks a lot of combat ability, relying on mostly magic from the Vibe Scepter, or putting opponents to sleep with the Peach Blossom, which also allows her to heal herself. Boomstick: Peach is not just an ordinary Damsel in Distress. She is the Damsel who can save herself from Distress. Peach: Thanks to you two, I can safely rule the Mushroom Kingdom. Free from the terrible Koopaling Clan. Parasoul Boomstick: Who said Princesses had to be young? Wiz: At the age of 25, Parasoul is one of the smartest people in all of the Canopy Kingdom, capable of commanding the Black Egrets, a special army devoted entirely to Parasoul and her family. Boomstick: They came to be a bit after Parasouls own mother transformed into the skullgirl… and nearly destroyed the world… 7 years ago. Wiz: Since then, Parasoul has been fighting against the Medici Mafia to try and prevent the rise of the new skullgirl after her mother was defeated. Boomstick: Mainly because the next Skullgirl was supposed to be her sister, Umbrella. Yes. Her sister is literally named Umbrella, and her name is Parasoul. Wiz: … That’s completely canon. But her main fighting technique comes from her own Parasoul, Krieg. Boomstick: Parasoul… Umbrella… Krieg. Yep, that makes complete sense. Wiz: Unlike herself, Krieg actually wields the ability to fire off Napalm at will, which makes sense since Krieg is the german word for war… Boomstick: And war generally uses a lot of Napalm. Parasoul : Napalm Shot! Wiz: She also has insanely powerful kicking potential, capable of knocking out Marie, the Skullgirl. Boomstick: Who she did eventually defeat, and wished that her sister would never be the skullgirl. What a kind soul. Wiz: However, that also came at a price, and instead, Parasoul was destined to become the Skullgirl, which lead to Parasoul teaching Umbrella how to fight her when her day finally comes, and she knows practically all her weaknesses well enough to literally defeat a duplicate of herself in battle. Boomstick: Smart, Talented, AND Sexy. She’s the perfect 2D Waifu. Wiz: However, while she likes to fight alone, she almost always has the Black Egrets ready for battle, in which they actually do help her. Boomstick: They’re basically solely focused on helping her, that they’re practically part of her anyway… and don’t count as outside help. Wiz: The Black Egrets can protect Parasoul from Projectiles, Run opponents over, or shoot them multiple times. Boomstick: But while her Tactical strategy is insanely successful, She’s also slow as f*ck. Wiz: Parasoul is one of the slowest characters out of the Skullgirls Roster, which she makes up for with ranged shots and.. well… ranged shots. Boomstick: Parasoul doesn’t just know the art of war, she practically wrote the book. Parasoul: You served our cause back then. You should just retire now. Pre-DB Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Canopy Kingdom. Parasoul is training Umbrella on a bridge when Peach floats down. Parasoul: Umbrella, run. Both Parasoul and Peach get into a fighting stance. Announcer: FIGHT! ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y8bbR-I6TI ~ Parasoul and Peach run into each other, swiping Krieg and Perry against each other multiple times, before Parasoul uses Krieg to twirl and kick Peach away from her, before running back into her as Peach uses her ass to hit Parasoul. Parasoul: This ends… NOW. Parasoul goes back to Peach to kick her with multiple different kicks, while also hitting her with Krieg until Peach pulls out her Golf Club, and they continue to lock swords before Parasoul knocks the Golf Club away from her. Parasoul: Viola! While distracted, Peach uses her happiness vibe and heals herself, while Parasoul is stunned, and pulls out a Tennis Racket, attacking Parasoul multiple times before blocking with Krieg. Parasoul: Napalm Shot! Parasoul uses Krieg to unleash several forms of napalm around Peach, before detonating all of them at once. Parasoul: Ready, Number 13! Parasoul calls on one of her snipers and they shoot Peach. Peach then just gets back up, seemingly unharmed. Peach: This is fun! Parasoul gets slightly angrier. Parasoul: Egrets, Roll out! Parasoul calls on the Black Egrets, who come out and attempt to run over Peach, but after Peach was hit the first time, She only floated down with Perry, dodging the rest of the hits before running in, hitting Parasoul with a frying pan, and then kicking her hard enough for her to fall over. Peach: Ohh, did I win? Peach begins to walk away before Parasoul gets up and strikes her in the back with another Napalm shot. Parasoul: For My Kingdom. Parasoul runs in, about to attack Peach before a giant sheep falls from the sky. Parasoul doesn’t notice, but just before it lands, a Black Egret jumps over Parasoul, blocking the projectile, and forcing the Black Egret to fall asleep. Peach then activates her Peach Blossom, causing Parasoul to fall asleep, before activating her Rage power. Slowly, Peach tries to run over to Parasoul, right before Parasoul wakes up and quickly tries to block the Rage, which ends up destroying Krieg. Peaches Rage then runs out, and she returns to normal. Parasoul: You’re in over your head. Parasoul calls on a few more Black Egrets, then pulls out her gun, shooting Peach full of bullets, which then causes her to fall over and start bleeding out. Parasoul: You’ve wasted my time. Announcer: K.O. Result Boomstick: Well, Excuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Princess. Wiz: Although Peach is strong in both strength and magical talents, Parasoul can take all Peach can dish out and return the favor. Boomstick: She also has roughly 7 years of combat experience, as well as defeating someone capable of destroying the entire world, like her mom almost did. Wiz: That, of course, is assuming that all Skullgirls have the same level of strength. Parasoul can easily outmaneuver and out-strategize Peach in advance, as well as being able to know her own weaknesses, and adjust them accordingly so she’s not vulnerable. Boomstick: But Wiz, Peach has magic, and Parasoul hasn’t combated that! Wiz: That’s technically not true, as some of the Skullgirls attacks involve the use of magic, and doesn’t actually kill her instantly. Boomstick: This includes the falling sheep from the sky. Wiz: As this was a really close fight, the sheep was the deciding factor. Even though Parasoul herself can’t dodge it, the Black Egrets can protect her from Projectiles in the same way as Toad can in the Smash games for Peach. Boomstick: And if that’s not enough, although Peach can put her to sleep, most of her weapons only barely hurt Parasoul, as she’s taken similar blows from herself and the Skullgirl, and survived. Wiz: And to top it all off, She prefers to fight alone most of the time, and is able to take down combatants stronger than her alone with strategic movements. Boomstick: It looks like Peach just couldn’t float her way out of this one. Wiz: The winner is Parasoul. Next Time on Death Battle! ???: Everyone, thanks for coming to see little old me today! Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:Season Finale Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant